Ninjas and a lot of other things
by BambooShooter
Summary: First story made. Please be amazed at my horrible writing. Anyhow, a lot of original character and some other characters will appear. Make sure to flame me.
1. Nothing happening

There are five great ninja countries, if you hadn't noticed already. These five countries form to make one great continent, a continent which is isolated from the rest of the world. Since the five countries were always at war with one another, no official name was given to that continent besides the "Great Continent". The rest of the world knew little about the inhabitants of the Great Continent. France, Britain, China, and the United States were the first to send representatives of their nation over to the Great Continent. It's been a few years since the Great Continent was discovered by other nations.

Kabuto slowly got out of bed. A little woozy, that's how Kabuto always was after just waking up. Yes, and when I say woozy, that's an understatement. Kabuto got to his feet and then fell to the ground; sleepy legs aren't exactly firm on the ground. And no, this guy is not the same Kabuto who helped Orochimaru with his extremely clichéd goal of being immortal. This guy is Hyuuga Kabuto; it's just a coincidence that they share the same first name.

Anyhow, after five minutes, Hyuuga Kabuto managed to get to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. The Hyuuga clan is said to be one of the best clans that Konoha has, famous for their bloodline trait, the Byakugan. Kabuto is a member of the main branch. There's also a lesser group in the clan called the side branch, also known as the "crappy family" in Kabuto's perspective. Kabuto was respectful to all members of the clan, including members of the side branch, but he thought that they were weaker and less intelligent than members of the main branch. The head of the Hyuuga clan viewed Kabuto as… an adequate member of the main branch. Nothing was particularly outstanding about Kabuto. Like any member of the clan, he was a skillful fighter, but definitely not the best or even close to it. Kabuto combed his long hair and then washed his face. After drying his face with a towel, he put on his glasses and went to the kitchen.

______________________________________________________________________

Oh great, my mom and dad aren't home, AGAIN. I let out a sigh of annoyance and got my shoes when I realized there was nothing to eat. My mom and dad are one of the crappiest parents that a guy could ask for. I'm Hyuuga Kabuto and I'm 19 years old. As I was walking to the nearest food stand, I noticed a few members of the clan training. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just another plain day. It's great to be in the top clan of Konoha. Though I'm just an average member of the clan, my very presence demands at least a little respect from everyone in the village except for my own clan members. Recently, you could say that the Uchiha clan has been reborn. The Uchiha clan is not nearly as big as the Hyuuga clan, but in time, they may become a formidable rival. I'm not too sure how their clan runs things, but I believe they have some kind of system where they treat a certain girl in their clan as a princess. Though I don't like to admit it, I suppose I am a little sexist. I simply think that guys are better and that girls are inferior in nearly everything.

After eating my breakfast, I remembered that I was supposed to meet with Taniel. Taniel is the current head of the Hyuuga clan, a typical guy that's always serious and tries to be as efficient as possible. I find it a little awkward that the strongest fighter of the Hyuuga clan isn't the one who's leading the clan. Granted, Taniel could hold his own against Neji, but most people would agree that Neji would be able to defeat Taniel. I don't consider Neji as a member of the side branch because his father was only a few seconds behind his twin and since his father was born second, he was put in the side branch. Anyhow, I met up with Taniel. "Greetings, Taniel. You called for me?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you. Have you ever heard of the Cankerian knights?"

"No, sir. I haven't." Who the heck are the Cankerian knights?

"They're the protectors of a small village called Fordinham. I want you to join their ranks for a few months; it'd probably be a good learning experience for you."

"Yes, sir…" I hesitated for a short moment, "Taniel, may I ask why me?"

"You're still very young; you can improve in many things. Your skills are adequate, but as a member of the Hyuuga clan, we stress for excellence. You're not in trouble and you may turn down my offer."

"I agree with you, I have room for improvement, so I'll go." I tried to say in my most humble voice. Afterwards, Taniel handed me a map to show me where I should go. I packed a couple of fresh clothing, some food and some money before I began my journey to Fordinham.

________________________________________________________________

"Arranged marriage?"

"I know this is sudden, but please. The clan has placed all of their trust in you and you must have a suitable husband." Sokie pleaded with his most beggar-like voice.

"I believe in many things, but arranged marriage isn't one of them. I think I have the right to choose who my husband should be. I'll make sure to pick an appropriate husband"

"But, yo-"

"Sorry Sokie, I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it." I'm Alyss, a member of the Uchiha clan. I'm probably the most important member of the clan… I'm said to be the one that'll take the Uchiha clan to a whole new level of greatness. When I was a kid, I was already a great ninja. I learned all sorts of fire techniques when I was only five. I'm even more important than my father, who's the head of the clan. I'm not being self-centered, I'm serious. My father told me that I'll be the future of the clan.

"Please, at least take a look at your potential husband…"

"Eh, I don't feel like it."

"What? But your father picked him personally."

"Who cares? I'm more important than my old man."

"H-how could you say that?" Sokie's tone became more serious and even began breaking a little. That's the thing with Sokie, he can TRY to act serious and tough, but he just can't pull the tough act off. I don't really listen to any of his suggestions anyways. In fact, he'd probably be a lowly ranked ninja within the Uchiha clan if he wasn't such a kiss-up. His skills as a ninja are mediocre at best.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll see this _potential_ husband of mines if it makes you stop crying." The thing that sucks about acting before thinking is when you realize what you just said or did. I was already on thin ice when I mentioned that I was more important than my father.

"Y-y-you ungrateful little girl! How d-dare you insult me. I'm your elder."

"Yeah… you're about a year older than me…" I was 18, Sokie was 19. I was about to apologize, but then Sokie began spewing forth a bunch of incomprehensible words. This is what happens when Sokie TRIES to be all angry, he starts saying crap that no one can understand. I decided just to walk away, Sokie tried to stop me, but I am the better ninja after all…

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kabuto was on his way to Fordinham to become a temporary member of the Cankerian knights. Up and down, up and down, Kabuto jumped from one branch to another at a modest speed. He was in no hurry. Kabuto had his Byakugan activated ever since he left the village gate, just to be on the safe side. Nothing much happened during Kabuto's trip to Fordinham. He did notice a strange silver-haired person being chased by a deer, but he ignored it and moved on, trying to keep himself from laughing.

______________________________________________________________________

"Ah, I finally made it." I said, stretching my back. The journey took about 3 hours and a few minutes. Fordinham was pretty big for being "just" a village, but there was nothing particularly special about the village. There were some fishers, some farmers, and even some hunters with shotguns. Any type of gun in the "Great Continent" was considered rare. Those shotguns were the second time I ever saw a gun, the first time was a few years ago when some people from another continent visited Konoha. I really wonder how those guns work…

"Like my gun?" One of the hunters asked, with a smirk on his face. I quickly realized that he was talking to me, seeing as how I was admiring his shotgun. I, however, couldn't answer as I was resisting myself from laughing. 'Like my gun?' can anyone tell me what's wrong with this question? I should get a hold of myself and start acting serious… "What's so funny, kid?"

"Oh, sorry sir, nothing."

"Who are you, anyway? I reckon your traveling? I don't recognize you from this village."

"Oh, yes… I'm from the Hyuuga clan. I'm here to join the cant… uh… the…"

"Join the what?"

"Oh wow, I forgot what they were called. The something knights."

"The Cankerian knights?"

"Oh yeah, that! Do you know where they are?"

"You sure a Hyuuga member such as yourself should join the lowly ranks of the Cankerian knights?" His voice had an annoyed implication towards the Cankerian knights.


	2. Minor brawls

"Aren't the Cankerian knights your protectors?"

"You could say that… but they're also money suckers. They're taxing our village into oblivion."

"Oh, I-"

"You better get outta here, kid. You shouldn't associate yourself with those knights." The hunter said, cutting me off. Before I could say anything back to him, he and his buddies began walking away. Unsure, I began to wander around the village, looking for members of the Cankerian knights.

Urgh… there's a tree over there, a house over there… I kept walking and walking, passing a few villagers, some gossiping about me. Again, the village was quite big. This was going to take a while… Hey, why don't I just use my Byakugan? I turned it off when I finally reached the village, but now I think is the time to turn it back on. I began to concentrate and let the chakra flow throughout my body. I quickly began to feel the veins popping out of the side of my eyes and then… Byakugan! With the Byakugan, I quickly scoped out what seemed like the fanciest building in the village (which wasn't really fancy, but good enough). Alright, that's probably my lead…

"Hey, mister. What happened to your eyes?" There was a little boy tugging at the back of my shirt, curious of my Byakugan.

"Think it's cool? If you eat your vegetables and pray five times a day, you can get these eyes too!"

"Really?" The kid almost shouted at me with an enthusiastic voice.

"Of course!" The small boy then began to run, yelling something about getting broccoli. I couldn't help but laugh afterwards, kids are so gullible. An elder villager didn't share my sense of humor and gave me a look of disgust. Well, I think it's time to head for that fancy house…

________________________________________________________________

"You really have some nerve, little girl!" growled some random guy. I could tell that he was a member of the clan, but he must be a real idiot if he doesn't know who I am.

"Do you know who I am?" I made sure to say it as slyly as possible.

"Of course I do! You're that pampered, spoiled, and self-centered daughter of Arike. You think you're so great just because you can hide behind your father. It disgusts me to even THINK about you leading the Uchiha clan. You're nothing!" His voice was filled with raging anger. It's good to know that some people can actually be intimidating when angry, unlike Sokie. Still, this random idiot was all talk and no strength to back it up.

"I'm sincerely sorry you feel that way about me, but…" I quickly launched a fireball at the random clan member. I made sure that the intensity of the heat wouldn't be enough to kill him. With that, I began to walk away quickly, everyone would be pissed when they found out I roasted some idiot.

"Alyss… that was your name, right? You piece of crap…"

"…" I turned around and saw that my target was still standing. It seems like he took the fireball head on. Some of his clothing was burning and he did take some damage, but the fire in his eyes was burning more than ever. Ah, I guess this was a fight I shouldn't have started…well… he _was_ asking for it… "Trying to act tough now, eh?" I quickly began another jutsu, **bursting flame jutsu**! The flames quickly escaped from my mouth and began to engulf itself around the man that I will now refer to as "Retard".

"Alyss, what are you doing?" The voice came from behind; Retard must've used a replacement jutsu and snuck up behind me. No problem, I turned around and let out another burst of flame through my mouth. "Argh, Alyss, have you gone mad?" I gasped a little as I realized it was another person, not Retard. I was actually burning Buddy (I don't know his real name either, so that's just a little nickname I made up.) I stopped my jutsu immediately.

"Oops Buddy, you alright?"

"That's…that's not my name! And what's your problem?" Buddy said as he was wiping the ashes off his face, I'm glad I didn't make the intensity of my flames too high.

"Oh well… there was this guy and he wa-" Before I could finish what I was saying, Retard popped out of nowhere and punched me square in the face, causing me to fall to the ground. Retard punches pretty hard; the last thing that I remembered before losing consciousness was how the dirt tasted like.

_____________________________________________________________

"Arike, your daughter has been assaulted from a member of our own clan. Your daughter is fine, but what should we do with the assailant?" Sokie forgot to mention how much Alyss deserved a punch to the face; of course, he wasn't going to tell the head of the clan that.

"She's completely fine, right? No injuries or anything?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Okay then…" Arike poured himself some tea and began to drink it slowly, savoring the taste. Sokie sat there for a few minutes, expecting Arike to say something. After a few more minutes of waiting, he realized that it was the end of it.

"Uh, but… w-what about the assailant?" Sokie asked.

"What about him?"

"You know… what about his punishment?"

"Boil him in oil and then cook him into my curry. I'm hungry."

"Right away, sir!" Sokie had the tendency to say yes to any of Arike's requests. Only a moment later did Sokie actually think about the request. He began to ponder for a minute or two. "Wait, Arike. Are you serious?"

By the way, no one in Konoha is a cannibal…

____________________________________________________

Oh god, my head hurts… I quickly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my own room. I was lying on my bed and I stayed there for a few moments, analyzing on what just happened. Oh yeah! Retard punched me in the face when I was talking to Buddy. Besides a minor headache, I think I was going to be just fine. I slowly began to sit up.

"Hello, my stupid yet cute daughter." That voice belonged to my stupid yet lovable father, Arike. Did I mention that he is head of the clan? Well… he is.

"Hi Arike."

"No, no, no, you're supposed to call me 'papa' or at least 'father'…" Arike then began to start ranting about how a child should call their parents _mama_ and _dada_. I'm not too sure what he was talking about because I plugged my ears. When his lips finally stopped moving, I unplugged my ears. I soon realized that he only stopped to catch his breath. He then began to attack me with a barrage of ranting, which warranted me to plug my ears again. After a few more minutes of my dad's ranting, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, shut up." Phew, if I didn't say something, I think Arike might have kept ranting until the end of time.

"W-wha… how could my own daughter tell me to shut up?" Arike then began to do his fake crying. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone; he was just trying to be cute… or stupid. I really wish Arike was just a little more serious. If Sasuke was such a harsh guy, then how did Arike end up like this? Sasuke Uchiha… he was the one who revived our clan, he's pretty much the father or grandfather of everyone in the Uchiha clan right now. Of course, we have some other, non-related people in our clan, since we need to expand and all. I'm not too sure who'd be the great mother of the clan… in fact; I don't even know what ever happened to Sasuke. All I know was that Sasuke had a reputation of being cold-hearted, so I'm wondering how my father became so light-hearted. Arike is the eldest son of Sasuke. Arike also has the nice title of being the oldest member in the clan right now and he's only 42. Alive or dead, Sasuke would've been around his sixties.

Anyhow, Arike is being annoying now. "Dad, stop it already."

"Okay! But only because you called me dad." Aw, I forgot to not call him dad. Oh well, at least he stopped doing his fake cry.

________________________________________________

The fanciest house in the village of Fordinham belonged to another elderly man. I could tell with my Byakugan; an older person's chakra flow is somewhat less significant than a younger person's. Perhaps this old man is an old member of the Cankerian knights? Seriously… this house is my only lead, so I mind as well try… I approached the door and knocked.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice said on the other side of the door.

"Hi, I need some help, um… are you with the Cankerian knights?"

"…" It became silent for a few moments. I could tell he was doing something with my Byakugan. Through the door, he picked up some kind of object… and then loaded it… Oh dear, is it a shotgun? As I focused more and more on the object, the more and more I felt uneasy. I began to back away from the door slowly.

Eek… I've heard that guns in general are extremely powerful, being more effective than any kunai or arrow. Guns were said to be so fast that most ninjas aren't even able to see the projectile; I guess I have the edge thanks to my Byakugan, but will it be enough? Maybe this is just a misunderstanding… maybe it's not a gun. As I tried to reassure myself, the door suddenly kicked open and the old man fired.

___________________________________________________

Kabuto's body fell flat on the ground. The old man loaded another shell in his shotgun and shot the body again, just to be sure it was dead. As the old man walked towards the corpse to examine the face, a poof of smoke suddenly appeared around the body. The elderly man began to cough from all the smoke and tried to fan it away with his hand. Half a minute later, the smoke was clear and the body was replaced with a log. Looking closer at the log, the old man noticed that it had 16 holes… all which came from his shotgun.


	3. Contact of the Knights

"Ten, we have ten members." said the voice of a serious man.

"Ten? Well, that's not a bad number." the somewhat timid voice said.

"Quite an impressive number impressive, if I do say so myself." another voice entered.

"I don't give a rat's ass about quantity. It's all about the quality of each member." A gruff voice entered the conversation.

"Yes, yes, quality is important, but you know what they say… the more the merrier!" the timid voice sounded livelier now.

"Please, quite down." This voice belonged to a woman. "Our leader has something to say."

All nine heads turned to their leader, who sat on the highest chair in the meeting room. "I'd like to congratulate number V for recruiting our latest member." His voice was low, but stern. "As for our newest member…" He turned his head to her when he referred to her, "I'd like you to meet up with one of our… assets located in the village hidden in the leaves. A village named Konoha… I want you to escort our asset out of that village."

Am I missing something here? What could I have done to earn the scorn of some old man? I managed to narrowly escape death by using a substitution jutsu. I could try fighting back, but I wouldn't want to risk having to get in a brawl with a gun-user. I'm not completely sure what guns are capable of and what if the man has more than just a shotgun?

After a quick moment's worth of decision, I decided to slowly move away from the house owned by my assailant. I was on a tree nearby the house; I had the perfect visual on the old man. The old man was turning his head left and right, looking for his target, which was me. Trying to be silent and cautious, I kept a close eye on the shotgun. Using my Byakugan, I tried to scan the weapon of any weak spot or some indication as to how exactly it works. The shotgun had no chakra flow or energy, so it most definitely wasn't alive, yet it's still able to generate so much power that even the mightiest shinobi can't take a direct hit. Tsk, no point in trying to learn something, I better just make a careful retreat. I slowly moved backwards, inching farther and farther away from the old man.

Though I thought that I was perfect calm, I could still feel sweat running down the side of my head. If I really do get shot, I'm probably done for… but of course, he won't get me... After I put some considerable distance from the old man, I began to ease up.

This village… I can't find the Cankerian knights… What am I supposed to tell Taniel? Maybe I could ask Neji to tell Taniel for me… I think I should look around this village a little more… Just then, with my Byakugan, I noticed someone clad in armor. One-hundred and fifty-two degrees from where I'm standing. I swiftly moved to where the armored person was. When she was in sight, I noticed a few things, first her armor. Her kind of armor isn't the shinobi kind, it's more metallic. There were circular metal plates on both of her shoulders. A sheathed claymore was on the left side of her hip. She was also wearing metal boots and a metal gauntlet on her right hand.

Her armor was shiny and all, but her face and body were… well… very attractive. Sheesh, you see? You can't take a warrior seriously if she's a woman because they might look too attractive to be intimidating. Some women try to utilize their beauty to their advantage, but it's simply not as effective nor is it as practical as scaring the enemy with your strength. That's another thing; women just aren't as strong as guys. Sure, they can help a lot, but in the end… men are simply better than women.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her chest was average sized, not particularly big, but big enough to be noticed easily. She didn't look like a fighter at all. Just because you're in armor and have a sword, it doesn't make you a true warrior. I began to shake my head at myself and made the "Tsk" noise repeatedly, disappointed at the thought of a female fighter. Unfortunately for myself, I forgot that the young lady in armor was getting irritated at my very obvious disapproval of her.

"What? State your business here." The young woman said. I could tell she was trying to be firm and serious, which only made me more upset. The woman made an audible sound as she clenched her jaw together. "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry… it's just that… I don't think your skills are adequate enough for you to be wearing such gear. You should run home and learn how to cook or something." I know what I said sounded pretty mean, but I seriously doubt that a woman can be a real fighter. She'll probably end up dead if she got in a real battle.

She began to glare at me, with those serious eyes of her. "Hyuuga clan, right? I heard that your clan is one of the best, but… that doesn't make you the best."

"I'm not a modest man, but I'm not an ass either. I know that I'm not the best; I am an adequate fighter and member of the Hyuuga clan. You, however, are neither fit nor skilled enough to be given that sort of armor and sword."

"Oh, am I?" She slowly drew her claymore and pointed it at my direction. "I challenge you to a duel."

I had the strong urge to turn down her challenge, not wanting to fight a girl. However, I knew that she was stubborn so I figured that this would be the only way to open her eyes and make her see that she's not an appropriate person to have such weaponry. "Okay, I'll accept you challenge. In fact, I'll duel you with just my kunai."

"Don't underestimate me!" She hissed at me. "I highly insist that you use a sword, you won't be able to beat me with a sword and you certainly won't with just a measly dagger."

I sighed, it's a little sad that some of these women even try. My Byakugan can see the chakra flow of a person; this young lady's chakra flow was only slightly greater than a regular woman's. Even if she is a little stronger than some other women, she'd still be more appropriate as anything else other than a fighter. I noticed the woman getting into a fighting stance, ready to strike me with her claymore. Oh boy, I'm going to deeply regret fighting a woman; maybe a kunai is too much. "Okay, I changed my mind."

"…What?" She sounded a little dazed.

"I won't use any weapon. I don't need anything to beat you, just my bare hands."

She began to squeeze the handle of her claymore tightly and ran in a straight line to me. I just stood there, waiting for her to strike me. I was expecting her to stab at me wildly once she was in stabbing distance, but instead, she swung her sword upward. Of course, she missed me and I got behind her. She swung her sword, over and over again. Wow, she was faster than I expected, not nearly as fast as me, but still much faster than I expected from her. I supposed I don't give women enough credit, but she was no match for me.

After a couple dozen slashes, I could tell she was beginning to tire, as her slashes became wilder and as her movement became rougher. Finally, after a few more slashes, she fell to her knees, tired of exhaustion. I won without landing a single blow.

Her hair was a little messy and some sweat was on her forehead. I grudgingly admitted to myself that she was kind of turning me on in her state of exhaustion. Anyhow, I needed to look professional. I walked up to her and said "Looks like I won."

"You…. You… didn't even hit me once…"

"I don't need to. It's obvious who the better one is." For some odd reason, I didn't notice that a crowd formed around me and young lady until now. They were just a bunch of bystanders watching a fight. I looked around the crowd and realized that I probably bruised the little lady's pride pretty badly, beating her in a duel in front of a crowd. I was half expecting the crowd to start booing me for fighting a girl in a duel (though it technically wasn't even a fight since I didn't actually land a hit), but instead, I got cheers. As the crowd cheered on, the female knight got back up to her feet and left quietly with her tail between her legs.

Then it hit me like a giant rock… that armor and gear that she was wearing… she looked like a knight… could she be a member of the Cankerian knights? The same Cankerian knights that I'm supposed to join…?


End file.
